Adam's Redemption
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Modified events from Saw III, Amanda releases Adam, this is the story of his life as an appretice!PLEASE REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Rules

Adam's Redemption

Chapter One: The Rules

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Must we go through this?"

John looked back at her with a distraught face, "Yes we do, apparently you've forgotten the rules we follow, what's rule number one?"

"Killing is distasteful, number two is never influence a player's choice."

"Right, now can you explain this?" John held up a newspaper and pointed to the top headline, "HOMICIDE: DETECTIVE FOUND DEAD JIGSAW KILLER PRIME SUSPECT".

Oh no, Amanda thought, the only victim she had ever killed, save Adam, but Amanda looked at that as a mercy killing.

"Jigsaw I-." The woman looked at her mentor with sad eyes.

"Oh no Missy, that may have worked three years ago but now you're on thin ice. One more intentional kill and you're done, we clear?" Amanda nodded, knowing that if John rejected her, she'd go back to heroin and she didn't want that. Instead, she gave a salute to John and motioned with her eyes towards the workshop, John nodded approval, allowing Amanda to exit the room.

"I'll be back in awhile to check on you." Amanda then slipped out of the building and down to the warehouse where they held their earliest games.


	2. Adam

Chapter Two: Adam

Opening the wood door, with only a flashlight to illuminate the darkness, Amanda stepped into the bathroom.

Why she was here, she didn't know, but now that she was, she couldn't turn back.

Her footprints made tracks through the blood of the first Jigsaw game that she had been apart of as she approached the man perched against the bathtub and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Adam, wake up!" she whispered, after four taps the man stirred.

"Adam, don't worry, I'm here to help you." Amanda pulled a key from the right front pocket of her black jeans and inserted it to the shackle that Adam wore, turning it gently, the shackle opened with a click.

Adam lifted his foot out of the chain slowly, happy to be free, the sight of how puzzled he was made Amanda laugh, she pulled a water bottle from her bag, "Here Adam, help yourself."

Adam obeyed, greedily gulping the liquid .

"Thanks, who are you?"

"Name's Amanda Young, apprentice to the man who put you here."

Adam gasped, this beautiful woman, there's no way she could be helping Jigsaw.

Despite the many questions he had, Adam tried to compose himself, "Now, let's get you out of here, if John finds out I'm doing this, there's no telling what he'll do." Amanda suddenly remembered the risk of this whole venture.

"Ouch, so if this is such a huge risk, why did you do it?"

Oh no, Amanda thought, that's the same question that John will ask me, better come up with my answer now.

"Well, I can't stand anyone to be in pain," she lied, this excuse she knew John would believe but she'd deal with that later,the true motive behind her actions was pure rebellion.

Besides someone as cute as Adam doesn't deserve to die, she told herself.


	3. Unwanted Romance

Chapter Three: Unwanted Romance

Amanda couldn't help but like him, I mean sure he's a voyeur, but I was a drug addict and John took me in, he'll understand.

After helping Adam escape, Amanda used her own medical knowledge to stitch up Adam's wounded shoulder.

It had been twelve hours since she had spoken to John, when Amanda's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Amanda, are you hurt, what happened to you?"

"Nothing John, I just lost track of time." she lied, covering up her true reason for her absence.

"Hey Amanda, let's go!" Adam shouted behind her

"Who was that?" John asked

"Uh, I have to go John." Amanda hung up and followed Adam into the fair grounds, maybe the music and rides would numb the fatigue on Amanda's mind.

Amanda smiled and laughed throughout the day, riding roller coasters, ferris wheels and the highlight of the day, a trip through the Tunnel of Love.

It was 9:30 P.M. When Amanda pulled up to the workshop, "Hurry, get inside!"

Adam followed close behind Amanda, ready to finally rest easy.

"John, it's me!" Amanda called

"Well, well, well... Adam, long time no see." John said leaning against the door frame.

"Jigsaw, sir." Adam saluted

Amanda anxiously excused herself and pulled John into the next room, shutting the iron door behind them.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"John RELAX, I love him!"

"Okay, I can handle that, you can be with Adam, when his days are numbered." John said calming down

"What?"

"I'm not losing you to that guy, you may think you know him but you don't, I'm saving you Amanda."

After a minute of heart-to-heart conversation, Amanda returned to Adam, "I'm sorry Adam, your chance at redemption is futile."

"Okay, but can I be of any help?"

"Well, you can pick up supplies and whatever else we need."

"Done."

"Welcome to the team." After shaking hands, Amanda and Adam went their separate ways.


	4. First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Hello, sorry it took so long to update this story, I thought it was over, but I've got more "Adam's Redemption" for you, enjoy!- FEARLESS MASTER

Chapter Four: First Day of Your Life

Adam awoke, his arm tightly squeezed around Amanda's waist, he sat up.

"What, how did I get here?" the last thing Adam remembered was watching Lawrence crawl out of the bathroom, now he laid in clean clothes and his wound had been cared for, what happened?

Adam laid back after looking around at the alarm clock that shone the time in bright red digits,

6:35 A.M.

It took no time at all for Amanda to wake up and kiss Adam gently, "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Adam stirred once more, who did this woman think she was, "What is it?"

Amanda sighed, amnesia, great, Adam remembered nothing about what she had done for him.

At 8:00, after several attempts to tell Adam the truth, Amanda let out a groan of frustration, "You are hopeless!" the young woman then buried her head between her legs and released all of her sorrow.

"Do you mean to tell me that while you helped Jigsaw put me in this situation, that it was you that helped me escape?"

Adam didn't understand, and neither did Amanda, "I guess I helped you as a sign of rebellion, Jigsaw doesn't like the way I murder players." oh no, Amanda thought, she hadn't spoken to John about this whole incident, she had to apologize.

"Well Adam, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, now if you're going to work for Kramer and Klan (Amanda came up with that name herself), there are some things you should know, are you ready?" Amanda offered her hand to the confused man, "I promise, I'll enlighten you on everything."

Adam reluctantly took the woman's hand, if he was alive, then this girl must have something in store for him.


	5. Fight Rebellion With Romance

Chapter Five: Fight Rebellion With Romance

Amanda turned on the CD Player as Adam prepared for his training, despite the fact that he didn't know why he was here, somehow he trusted the woman whose name was Amanda.

As the sounds of Metallica's Fight Fire With Fire filled the small room, Amanda sat intensively on the floor on the side opposite Adam, "Lesson one, approach your victim with caution, you never know if they'll offer any resistance." Amanda demonstrated the scenario, paying no attention to Adam until he grabbed her, then she turned around and gave him a punch across his face, "Most victims will offer little to no resistance should you approach them in broad daylight, but there may be a few that react as so." Amanda then apologized for her forceful blow, and pointed out that she only meant to show him the potential strength of a victim, not knock him unconscious.

After he recovered from the blow, Adam finally gave way to his desire to dance, taking Amanda by the hand, and stepping to the rhythm of the furious beat, he kissed her lips ever so passionately.

Wow, Amanda thought, never in my life would I have guessed that I'd be in this situation, how incredible!

As the song progressed and got more heavy, Adam's kisses intensified, and near the end, he pulled Amanda up and together, their heads banged in unison.

"Wow, I feel dizzy now." Amanda laughed at her feeling of disorientation, this was the most fun she'd had in years.

Jigsaw had been watching them, and though he had forbid the relationship, he couldn't help but smile at Amanda's happiness, because for reasons that he didn't comprehend, Amanda felt like the daughter that he always wanted but never had, and her happiness and well-being were his top priorities, "Amanda, Adam, I'll always be here to support you." Those words found new meaning now that, thanks to Doctor Lynn Denlon, he was cured from what seemed for the longest time like certain death.


	6. Problems

Chapter Six: Problems

Amanda laid next to John, she waited all day for the chance to finally rest next to the person who was responsible for her being alive.

As far as Adam was concerned, she liked him, but Jigsaw had been right, after their romantic dance and four bottles of wine, Adam became violent, and she had the bruises to prove it.

"John, wake up." Amanda shook the man out of a dreamless slumber, " What's troubling you Amanda?"

Amanda braced herself, "John, get up, there's something I have to show you," the woman then got out of the bed and lifted her shirt, bruises marked the length of her stomach and chest.

"Amanda, what happened?" John shouted

Amanda whimpered, trying to hold back tears of embarrassment and shame, "Its Adam, you were right, he's not what he seems. He gave me these bruises, as well as those that I cover up with make up on my face." Amanda couldn't hide her sorrow any longer, as thousands of tears poured from her troubled eyes.

Well, this won't do, John thought mischief showing in his eyes, "Don't worry Amanda, I'll take care of this problem." John assured.

Later that night, John set his plan into action, Amanda didn't deserve to be treated so horribly.

When Adam awoke, he stood above a steel floor, held in place by three metal chains, "Hello Adam, I want to play a game, over the past few months you've abused the person who showed you nothing but kindness, now it's her turn for redemption."

"Who the hell are you talking about, I never hurt anyone!" Adam screamed as on the monitor came Amanda's scarred face.

"You know very well what you did to me Adam. You left me broken, beat and scarred, now it's your turn to feel my pain." Amanda cried before the monitored faded to black, "Wait, you forgot to tell me how to get out of this, Amanda!" Adam struggled to no success of freeing himself from the trap, the clock on the device below him ticked away his last minute of life, before he plunged into the spikes below, he looked to where Amanda stood on the balcony that overlooking the room, she was waiting for him to die.

"I'm sorry Amanda!" Adam's last words granted Amanda the strength to carry on with her life.

"John, I'm sorry about all of this, I was just looking for someone to love me, guess I got a little carried away." she bowed her head in sorrow, "Its okay Amanda, besides, you already have someone in your life who loves you deeply," John looked down as Amanda looked at him, "Who's that?"

John finally smiled, "It's me Amanda, I love you."

Amanda smiled at the realization that someone was here for her and loved her, to show her appreciation, Amanda kissed John with mind-blowing passion, everything was finally right in her life.

WELL, THAT'S IT! ADAM'S REDEMPTION IS FINALLY COMPLETE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!- FEARLESS MASTER.


End file.
